


A Mother And Her Instincts

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Sabine Cheng, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: It's a mother's instinct to protect her children.And if said children happen to be Paris's heroes?Well, that only means that there's more to protect them from.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 15
Kudos: 585
Collections: Maribat





	A Mother And Her Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Hey, if you're still wanting for prompts, I think I have one. So, Sabine is sick and tired of seeing only two out of the whole group of heroes being efficient rather than doing things to only mess up the plan so everyone gets beaten up. Doesn't help that Ladybug has pigtails that remind her of her own baby. So she goes public, claiming to go on a manhunt for Hawk Moth, she works with the two heroes tirelessly and they find him in 3 months. Got this idea inspired from 'miraculous-saltybug' on Tumblr.'

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

An army of spotted insects bloomed into existence in the sky, before whirling about the carnage below. Upturned cars became righted. Slumped bodies gained a heartbeat. Injuries sewed themselves shut.

Chat Noir held his arms out for Ladybug to fall into, just as she toppled back from exhaustion. Bruises marred her cheekbones - cuts lay across her skin.

The male let out a choked gasp. "Princess..." he breathed.

She let herself take in a raspy breath. "I'm fine, Kitty."

As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, a swarm of bugs whirled and encased her in a pink glow. They soon revealed her again, but this time with no harm apparent.

"My Lady, no you aren't!" he exclaimed, whilst standing up with her in his arms. "You could've _died_! Don't you know how serious that is?"

Marinette's answer was interrupted by her sudden urge to cough, and when she did, the one holding her close grimaced. "I thought you said that you were better."

"What? Of course I am-"

" _Ladybug._ "

She pursed her lips, glancing to the side. "Chat, you were in trouble. You know that I can't deal with you getting hurt."

"Yes, but-"

The beeps that emanated from both him and his partner cut him off. He sighed, saying, "I'll get their miraculous."

Her brows furrowed. "But I thought that they were going to be permanent holders?"

"Princess..." he started. "Didn't you see what happened earlier? Rena was the reason why you were so hurt in the first place. I-I don't think that she would make a good Fox in the future if she's the opposite of that now."

Ladybug's eyes softened at his worried tone. She leant her head against his chest. "I...maybe you're right," she whispered, though it was easy to hear thanks to his improved senses.

Chat Noir smiled gently at her. He readied himself to take off. However, what he didn't notice before doing so was the dark-haired woman watching them intently from a nearby balcony.

Her hands gripped tightly to its railings.

**~*~*~**

"Goodbye, Nadja."

Sabine Cheng ended the call, as she placed her phone on a counter beside her. Nimble fingers picked up a nearby glass, and brought it up to chapped lips.

"Honey!"

She raised a brow at the voice from the kitchen. After finishing her long sip of water, she responded aloud, "Yes, Tom?"

"Would you do me a favour and tell Marinette to come down for dinner? She isn't saying anything!"

Though her husband couldn't see, she nodded, making her way over to her daughter's bedroom. Her steps barely made a whisper of noise as she climbed up the stairs leading to the hatch.

"Marinette?" Sabine called, knocking lightly on the trapdoor. A few seconds of silence passed, and she couldn't help the way that her motherly instincts caused her to tense. She repeated, "Marinette? Sweetie, I'm coming in."

There was a quiet creak as she opened up the entrance to the room. The woman poked her head in, eyes scanning about. After a moment of deliberation, she chose to finally come forward.

The angle of her vision allowed her to see the fabric scraps strewn about the floor. The designs stuck to the walls. The mannequins donning half-finished attire around.

But also the chaise - which she realised to have two occupants laying on it.

Her lips parted in surprise, however she quickly covered them to muffle her gasp. With wide eyes, she came closer to the two people. Two _teens._

Chat Noir had his body snuggled into the form of Marinette, who herself was snoring along with him. One of her hands was buried inside his nest of wild blond hair, while in contact with his pinned cat ears. The boy's tail happened to be wrapped around her leg.

A flash of blue caught Sabine's attention, and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had already reached out. It wiped away the dried tears clinging to Chat Noir's cheeks.

"Oh, you poor child," she cooed, watching as he leaned into her touch. "You're so young to be dealing with all of this."

She exited the room with a determined expression, returning a minute later with a plate of treats and a blanket in her grip. The mother planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, as she delicately cocooned them both with the cloth. A purr rumbled in Chat Noir's chest.

That was when her eyes paused on the clawed hand that was flopped at the side of the chaise. It was gripping tightly to a pair of crimson hair ties, that were awfully familar.

Her suspicions of who they belonged to were confirmed when seeing that Marinette had her locks out - wavy and flowing.

Sabine clenched her fists.

Thoughts of bloody murder rushed through her mind.

**~*~*~**

"Nadja! I have an announcement to make!"

"Sabine, what-"

Sabine grabbed the microphone from the reporter's hands, holding it up to her face. Her tired pants were heard from the excursion of having to run so far.

"I know that you're watching this, Hawk Moth," she spoke in a stern tone - one that commanded respect. "And I have to say something _very_ important."

She inhaled in preparation. "You have forced two _innocent_ teenagers to bear the weight of saving Paris thanks to your selfish goals. You want to know how I feel about that?"

Her voice trailed off into a growl, laced with frustration. Just as she was about to carry on, there was a chorus of gasps by the civilians around. A tingle was felt at her fingertips that were touching the microphone in her grasp.

"Verity Queen, I am-"

" _Hawk_ _Moth,_ " she snarled. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you cut off the connection this very instant, unless you want me to call a manhunt to: Find. Your. Head."

Everyone around waited with baited breath - shocked expressions on their faces. A tense second passed, until all of a sudden, a butterfly materialised out of the akumatized object. Its violet wings faded into white as it flew away.

Nadja was the first to compose herself. "S-Sabine, how-?"

"Ma'am!" someone shouted, causing all to turn to the source. There, Ladybug and Chat Noir were stood, mouths agape. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am," Sabine replied.

She glanced between the two children, and a flare of protectiveness surged through her veins.

"But it'll be Hawk Moth that isn't when _I'm_ done with him."


End file.
